


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Definitely did not write this at 3:00 AM, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Really bad one shot, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron was just coming back to Angband when he is met with a rather strange sight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes in English

It was a normal day in Angband, and Sauron was walking back in through the front gate. He opened the doors of the fortress and was greeted by a very strange sight: A full on Balrog party with Melkor DANCING in the center of the room! “Wha-?” He said, thoroughly confused by the sight. Melkor saw him however, and came running towards him yelling “MAIRON!!!” and, reaching him threw his arms around him in a hug that threatened to suffocate the Maia, Mairon incredibly confused said “My Lord I don't know whats going on- “ “I love you Mairon you know that right?” Melkor said, giggling. Mairon realized that there was no way Melkor wasn't drunk as he started to stumble and clung on to the Maia for dear life; Mairon tried to hold him up, but Morgoth was a lot bigger then him and went crashing to the floor, his crown flying in the other direction and burning a nearby Orc. The Vala payed it no heed, as he simply laid on the floor laughing uncontrollably still holding on to Mairon's legs; “My lord perhaps you should go to bed for a bit- How did you get like this anyway?” and then a nearby Balrog said: “He told us he was bored, so we should set up a surprise welcome home party for when you got back. Don't know why he wanted to; I always thought you were a bit of an asshole.” “Okay ignoring that insolent comment, I was only gone a day why would i need a 'Welcome Home' party?” Mairon said, crossing his arms and kicking Melkor off of him so he wouldn't fall. “I don't know do you really think we would question him? Anyway he decided we should start drinking early.” Mairon, rubbing his temple exsaperatedly looked down at Melkor, still giggling like an idiot, and leaned down to try and pick him up off the floor but then his face turned dangerously green and he threw up all over Mairon, who jumped back in horror and disgust, and said to the Balrogs: “Okay your on your own guys.” and walked straight out the door to hang out at Tol-in-Gaurhoth with Draugluin for a few days.


End file.
